ileave
by Jamizp2433
Summary: After IOMG. Sam opened up to Freddie he doesnt know how to respond. Sam responds the only way she knows how.Is this the end of there friendship but more important is this the end of ICARLY? Will spencer set things on fire...read & review to find out more
1. Chapter 1

1st time posting I know there are tons of these right now but it is after events of IOMG. It will be kind of in the format of an episode. Everyone is in character as much as possible, you'll see. Hope you all enjoy

The episode starts 10 minutes earlier before the final scene in IOMG:

Freddie is working on the Pear Pad app thinking…

What should I do…I know they Fought…

I shake my head.

It's their fight. I should stay out of it. She is mad at Carly for meddling into her…

Oh man…. I helped didn't I…?

I stare out the window while typing not typing I don't know what I am doing…

I helped Carly and now she is probably mad at me too…

I stop typing and let a out a sign

Freddie: Man I need to talk to her…

Brad: wha…

Final Scene in IOMG Takes place:

Freddie: Hey Sa…

Gets cut off as Sam says something more towards herself than me.

Sam: Oh…My God why did I have…

I cut her off

Freddie: Sam I…

I pause and sign thinking to myself I don't know what just happened… are you dreaming Benson… but she is looking at you… she held you…Kissed you! It's not a dream… say something coherent Nub… come on Benson open your mouth

Freddie: Uh

Way to go genius I thought

Freddie: Sam… I…

She smirks slightly and says with a slight chuckle.

Sam: I should have known!

She shakes her head in disbelieve and looks at me but no eye contact

Sam: Benson never mind Forget it…

Freddie: Wait… I

Sam: Would you just leave like you said you were going to…. You obviously said what you needed to…. I didn't help the situation…and…uh… Just move Benson.

With that she ran out of the Courtyard

With a confused look on my face I walk out too. I couldn't find the words for my thoughts

Freddie's thoughts

It wasn't Bad… it was unexpected. I liked her sure… love… I don't know. Maybe… Why wouldn't she let me gather…process my thoughts. Why was she so mad…? I didn't…

Frustration starts to set in as he is going through his thoughts.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school.

Carly: Sam… what are you doing?

Sam is jamming open a window

Carly's thoughts

I know that she is trying to get out but why though?

I gasp at the thought…Freddie doesn't feel the same way… no it can't be

Carly: Sam WHAT HAPPENED?

Sam: Carls like you don't know.

Carly: No I don't.

Sam: I took a chance… Made a move…lot-a-good it did me… I knew he wouldn't choose me over y….I'm outta here

Carly: Wha…

What did she mean…? I need to talk to Freddie.

I walk into the lab room where Freddie is working… well not really working… just kinda staring off in the distance.

Carly: Fredd…

Getting cut off

Freddie: What's up?

He sounds annoyed

Carly: Whoa I just wanted to talk

Freddie: Ok

Carly: Anything you want to talk about

Freddie: Why

Carly: Cause I just saw her face… I can see yours… wanna

Getting cut off

Freddie: Why did you make me get involved with your meddling now…?

Carly: Now what… You found out she lo

Freddie: No we found out she… I don't know, but she hates me

Carly: If you saw what I….

Gets cut off

Freddie Packs up everything and starts to mumble to himself and leaves.

Carly: This isn't good…

Gibby: oh hey Carly… what are you doing here?

Carly: Why

Gibby: Who is watching Spen

Carly: OH MY GOD the water

Gibby: the wa…. Spencer

They run out of the lab

As they return to the classroom where Spencer is in the chamber screaming silently as the speakers are not on Carly, runs to the computer to turn the mic on.

Spencer: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Carly: TURN IT OFF

Gibby: I can't…

Carly : I'll get the wrench

Spencer: CARLY… Gurgle

Gibby: GOT IT

The Valve starts to turn releasing the water

Carly: It's ok its draining now

Spencer: Ahh…Car…Wata..NO…out…

Carly: its almost….AHHH

Spencer: What Gib…What

Carly: how is the water valve on fire

Spencer: PLEASE SAVE US ALL

While banging on the glass

Carly: It's out… Spencer how can you make everything light on fire?

Spencer: Cause I'm HOT… HA HA HA

Gibby: NO your wet...HA HA HA

Spencer: LET ME OUT OF HERE

Carly: It's for science I will fail

Spencer starts yelling words none anyone could make out. Carly turns off the speakers

Carly: Gib

Gibby: yes

Carly: its time

Gibby Ill make it so…

What time is it for? Whats going to happen to Spencer? What about Sam and Freddie? T his is part 1 of 6 maybe more please review and let me know what you think, if we like I will post more of them ( Already a few ready to go.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- worried

I hope you are enjoying it has been really fun coming up with the following chapters. R&R please.

Freddie is still trying to gather his thoughts He becomes angry… but more of a sad type of angry

He pulls out his Pear Phone and sends a txt

BZZZZZ

Sam grabs her phone

From NUB: can we talk

Sam types

BZZZZZ

Freddie grabs his phone back out of his pocket good he thought that was quick

From PrincessP: Don't Call, TXT, or talk to me

BZZZZZ

From PrincessP: You couldn't say anything then… you shouldn't say anything now! I HATE YOU

Freddie: she doesn't mean that

BZZZZZ

From PrincessP: I don't want to see you please just leave me alone!

Freddie: Well I guess I was wrong….

Still holding his phone in disbelief Freddie walks home.

He doesn't leave his room all weekend

MONDAY

Carly by her locker glancing around worried

Sam: No need to worry Momma's here.

Carly: Oh… Hey Sam

Sam: Hmm that tree was pretty high huh Shay

Carly: Yeah sure Sam what ever

Sam: Earth to SHAY

Carly: what

Sam: what's the Chizz you ok?

Carly: Yeah fine.

The bell rings for class to start

Carly: let's go to class.

Carly thought maybe he got sick, or maybe just needs to blow off some steam… Maybe just some time to think. Everything will be fine

Afterschool at Casa de Shay

Sam: Hey Carly you hear that…?

Carly: No… what?

Sam. That's right nothing…and all was quiet not even a NUB!

Carly: Sam

Sam: What

Carly: He didn't come to school today

Sam: who cares about the nub anyway. Benson probably got stuck having to take 2 flee and tick baths this week because of the lock in.

Carly: yeah well lets just work on stuff for the next ICARLY

Sam: Fine

2 more days have passed and nothing. Not at school no Texts or calls. No emails. He has missed 2 ICARLY rehearsals. Worst of all SAM IS OK WITH THIS! I know what I saw and I need to talk to her today

Carly: You're here great I need to talk to you.

Sam: Lay it on me… Got any food…

Carly: Uh… in the fridge

Sam: Hold that thought momma needs some food.

Sam returns with a plate of ham and bacon with a side of Ham

Sam: ok what's up Carls

Carly: Freddie

I notice Sams expression change.

Sam thinks Great here we go I was hoping to never get into this.

Carly: Have you heard from him?

Sam: No and why would I know and not you?

Carly: Just…

Sam: just say it Shay

Carly: He is avoiding us. No calls, emails texts missing rehearsals. He didn't go to AV club this week. This isn't like him! Have you talked to him since… you know?

Sam: Know what?

Carly: since you kissed him at the lock in

Sam's face changed looking slightly angry

Sam: YOU SAW!

Carly: I was looking for you and showed up when you two kissed, then I ran off.

Sam: oh

Carly: Yeah oh… so what happened

Sam: Nothing he didn't say anything… he still loves you and I may have…

Carly: Sam you may have what!

Sam I didn't hurt him but….

Carly: but…

Sam: well it's for the best but I told him

Carly: what

Sam: just look at my phone it will be easier to get than explaining it.

Carly looks at the messages from that night…. You told him what I thought… I looked up towards Sam

Carly: YOU TOLD HIM WHAT!

This is one of the 1st times she yelled and I think she meant it

Sam: um

Carly: that's why he isn't around. He loves you that much…. HE IS LISTENING!

Sam: What he doesn't

Shay cut me off

Carly: Why can't you see it

Sam: See it oh I see it... I was there Carly… I SAW IT… He didn't say anything. That was answer enough for me…

Carly: why would you think

The door opens and Spencer limps in

Spencer: Whoa whoa what's going on in here

Carly and Sam: Nothing…

Sam: You still limping around huh

Spencer: YEAH

Said looking at Carly

Spencer: It takes time to recover you your attacked by a rabid Squirrel in a chamber

Carly: It wasn't rabid

Spencer: how do you explain the foam coming from his mouth?

Carly: whip cream

Spencer: Well I hope you get an A cause this older Bro is not helping on any more science projects

Carly: well sorry… Um Spenc

Spencer: Yeah

Carly: why did you come up again?

Sam: Yeah and what's for dinner?

Spencer: Really

Looking at Sam as she is still chewing on a piece of ham

Sam: what

Carly: so what is really up?

Spencer: Gibby's here

Carly: oh ok why didn't you just send him up?

Spencer: I know you 2 have been acting weird I didn't know if it was safe

Sam: yeah yeah send him up… and some ribs

Spencer: Oh kido's Ribs for dinner…

Spencer yells downstairs to Gibby its ok

Gibby: SUP

CARLY AND SAM: hey

Gibby: Spencer still mad about the squirrel?

Carly: Yeah

Sam: where did you find a Rabid Squirrel?

Gibby: ( said yelling) FRANKY WASN'T RABID HE WAS MY PET!

Carly: you have a pet squirrel?

Gibby: yeah who doesn't?

Sam: ok well what's up Gib

Gibby: I gots me an idea for ICARLY'S next episode but I need some help from … hey where's Freddie?

Carly: he hasn't been around all week

Gibby: why?

Said looking at Sam

Carly: Don't know?

Gibby: what about rehearsals?

Carly: Nope

Gibby: is he gonna be here on Friday for the show?

Sam: He never misses a show he loves Carly to much to miss a show…

Carly: Sam that's not true…

They both looked at me

Carly: OK… well anyway. He needs to be here we need to go over the skit.

Gibby: well who is gonna run the show.

Sam: HE…WILL…BE…HERE. He is always there besides we still have brad for tech stuff too.

Just as she finished we heard Spencer Yelling from downstairs

Spencer: CAAAAARRRRRLLLLLLAAAAAA!

That's the end of chapter 2 of the story let me know what you think chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY this one is shorter guys. It just felt right to cut off where I did. I hope you all feel the same way when you read the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying so far please read and review!**

Chapter 3

The 3 of them running down the stairs…

Carly,Gibby,Sam: WHAT!

Carly and Sam: is everything OK Spencer?

Spencer: ummmm I don't remember this box did you guys bring it up from storage?

A large box saying ICARLY Stuff on it was on the living room table with a laptop on it and next to that was a note on the ICARLY Camera

Sam: Carls

Carly: I don't know…

20 minutes earlier in Freddie's room

Freddie's thoughts

Maybe I should… no Sam doesn't want to see me… I wonder if they are worried… I know Carly is keeping calm outside but worried inside… AHHH I can't do this… I am just never going to do the show again.

Back at Carly's apartment.

Gibby: Sweet a box

Carly Gibby … hey Spence hand me the note

Spencer: ok

Carly: Don't read it

Spencer: It's from Freddie

Carly: I told you not to read it

Spencer: there wasn't much to read

Carly grabs the not out of his hand and reads it quickly

Sam: what does it say Shay spit it out…?

Carly: I am done. I can't do it any more here is everything for ICARLY, Fredward

Back in the Benson APT.

Mrs. Benson: FREDWARD!

Freddie: Mom

Mrs. Benson: why is your room so empty

Freddie: don't worry about it

Mrs Benson: Where is the ICARLY stuff

Freddie: MOM

Mrs. Benson: well anyway it is time for your tick bath

Freddie: NO

Mrs. Benson: Fredward Benson When you touch and scratch your ear you know that Lice and Ticks are near!

Freddie: no mom

Mrs. Benson: Fr

Freddie: Mom I am not a baby anymore… I don't need antibacterial underwear or tick baths…. I AM NOT A DOG!

Mrs. Benson: But Fre

Freddie: No mom

Mrs. Benson: what…

Freddie: no more mom…

She looks at me in a way I have never seen her look at me before.

She smiles at me and tears up a little.

Mrs. Benson: Your growing up….my baby is becoming a man…

I look at her and she turns and starts walking out of the room she then mumbles

Mrs. Benson: Well she seems to be rubbing off on him…

What did that mean… who is rubbing off on me…. Did she mean Sam…. Was that a bad thing?

It doesn't even matter I am done!

BACK AT THE SHAY'S

Sam on the couch with a slight frown on her face thinking

He is really hurt… He is giving everything… everything up for me…? This doesn't make any sense. He couldn't even muster up anything to say… the nub was still in love wi…maybe…WHY IS HE DOING THIS…? It's kind of weird but I was hoping he would be at the show rehearsal I … I … kinda miss him… Whatever Fredalina… I don't need to see him.

Carly: Sam…

I look up at Carly still standing in shock. She dropped the note

Carly: we need to talk.

**End of Chapter 3: Freddie stood up to his mom and she backed down...Is Freddie really gone for good? Is Sam really angry…? Please Read and review give me some feedback let me know what you like/dont like and if you want things in it! Part 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4:Finding someone unexpectedly!

**Thank you all for reading. I am going to change the layout of the chapters to be more story based than script like. I will retain the vibe and feelings I am going for hopefully. Please read and review I hope you all like and are enjoying so far!**

**Chapter 4: Finding someone unexpectedly!**

The girls tell Gibby to leave as they head back upstairs to the studio

"Spencer RIBS momma's HUNGRY!" Sam says on her way to the stairs. Spencer glances over at Sam and says ok when Carly interrupts "NO NOT UNTILL WE ARE DONE!" Sam looks at Carly and thinks to herself this conversation will not be pleasant. Carly has never been like this.

Gibby walks out of the Shay's apartment and knocks on the Benson's door. Mrs. Benson opens the door. Hello she said. "Hey Mrs. B. can I come in and talk with Freddie?" She looks at me with kind of a sad expression and said "Sorry Gibby but Freddie was wanting some time alone and doesn't want to speak with anyone." Gibby looks at Mrs. Benson with a grin and a gaze…. "But it's the Gibster". She chuckled a little "no not even the Gibster" He now looks a little lost that look that a small child gets after they just got in trouble. "Now what does Gibby do?" I look at him and then "Here" I say to him and hand him a bottle of tick/lice shampoo. "What's This?" Gibby asks. I responded Tick and lice shampoo so you can go take a bath and use this. Gibby looked at it and then said excitedly "will this make my hair more like Freddie's with shine and bounce?" Sweet kid " Yup I have been using this on Freddie since Birth" Before I could finish he was running down the hallway yelling Yeah Gibby… what a strange child.

Back in the studio the conversation is really getting heated between Carly and Sam.

But Car… Sam tried to get something out but she was not having her way this time "NO" I said to her. Sam responded with a "but Carly" I was not having any of it. "FIX IT…" I said to her in the sternest meanest voice I think I have ever done especially to Sam.

"BUT CARLY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I DON'T WANT TO." I started to say just then Shay cuts me off again. "WHY NOT… why be selfish… why do I have to lose a friend" She had a point but she will not make me budge on this one. "Listen Carly you couldn't understand." I thought that would by me time since my feelings are always a tough subject for me to get into and she knew that, but this isn't like any other day. "EXPLAINE…" is the only word that came out of Carly's mouth. She isn't backing down I stay quiet and don't say anything "I will just bug you until you tell me"… with that I knew I had to leave. "Carls I don't want to talk about it and … whatever, we know what we are doing for the show, and I'm outta here." I grab my bag to leave, just as I reached the door Carly Grabs my shoulder and turn me around. Just then I tear up no longer able to contain everything going on inside.

"I love him…and the nub doesn't love me back…how would you handle that kind of CHIZ Carly…?" I knew that was going to be a shock but I didn't expect her to have that same look that Freddie had that night when I kissed him. Carly was in a total shock and for once she…she didn't have anything to say. It looked like she was going to mouth something when a loud crash from downstairs happens. We both hear Spencer scream "CARLY" I thought great now what.

We run downstairs to a cloud of smoke and fire from the stove with Spencer fighting it back. Spencer being Spencer is very much in panic mode "RIBS….AHHHHHHH…..FIRE….." He then goes to grab the fire extinguisher from the wall. I look at Carly and her face completely changes to panic. "SPENCER NO REMEMB" Just then FLAMES are shooting out of a fire extinguisher… I watch in amazement and thought how does that happen. Only Spencer can have the one thing that is supposed to stop a fire shoot flames out from it bigger than the fire he is trying to stop. Lewbert walks by and sees the smoke and grabs his phone knowing that this could be bad.

Lewbert dials 911 and begins to panic "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH". "Excuse me is this an emergency this is an emergency line and not to be" " there is a fire at the Bushwell building" " Please remain calm and tell me your name" "My name is AAAAAAHHHHHH My wart is on fire" Ok Mr. this line is for emergencies only if you have a real emergency should you " Lewbert dropped the phone as Spencer was coming out to tell him they put out the fire. Lewbert screams out something that sounded like duck and cover save my wart and falls down the stairs. Spencer then picks up the phone to talk to the operator. "Hello sorry about that there was a fire at apt 8C but we have put it out." " Spencer is that you…?" "Rachelle…" I look at Carly and she is looking at Spencer " God even on 911 calls" she then slams the door on him and runs upstairs. "Long time no chat chica" "well you can't dial 911 anymore remember too many fires … hey since we can't talk anymore like we used to want to go get some dinner…..Spencer….Spencer are you there….?"

GREAT HE SAW ME I think to myself opening my door to the apartment. I don't look at him but I heard him say he would have to call them back…. "whoa… hey kiddo where have you been?" I didn't respond but pulled the key out of the door and stepped in just as I was going to close it he spoke to me again. "Freddie wait… whatever it is… you can … you know…you're like my little bro… what I am trying to say." With that I cut him off "Got it Thanks" with that I close the door and head to my room.

Spencer standing in the hall way both doors closed thinks to himself, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

I head to my room it was good to see Spence but I am going to have to not get used to that I won't be around to much longer. I place the stack of mail on my table and start to look over the brochures I requested from some private schools. After about 15 minutes one of them looks really interesting so I open my laptop and start looking at the website. Looking at rival school links I saw one that I didn't request for but the school looked familiar… or at least sounded familiar so I start looking it over. It looks really cool then I click on the student body page there has got to be a reason that it seems to ring a bell…. Just then I let out an audible gasp a picture and a name…

MELANIE PUCKETT

I search the site more and more looking at pictures of the student body and one thing is for certain…. Sam does have a twin sister… MELANIE IS REAL. My thoughts start to do circles in my head. That means I kissed her that time not Sam. Why would same let me think it was her… I went to moogle and searched for like 20 minutes and I don't know how I did it but I ended up finding a number. I debated but dialed.

RING….RING…RING…

A sigh of relief no one there I thought to hang up but just then I heard a groggy voice… "hello" great someone answered " uh umm hi" The voice responds sounding confused " who is this" " Is this Melanie…Melanie Puckett?" man I am a nub I thought. "yes… who is this" ok so I have her on the line I should hang up now but my mouth won't stop " Freddie Bens" with that she cuts me off " Freddie Hey" she still sounds confused . "where did you get this number" Crap I thought I can't tell her how it sounded kinda stalkerish… but once again my mouth isn't cooperating I guess not talking to anyone for a while made me want to talk " well… funny story so I will make it short. I was online looking at some private schools and I saw a name of one I recognized. While searching the site I realized it was familiar when on the student body page…" she cuts me off. "did you get this number from Sam?" "PFFT" that wasn't supposed to come out oh great… "what wrong" Melanie said sounding like she made a mistake. "nothing" I responded.

Freddie Benson is calling me…. So he knows I am real…. But he didn't find out from Sam what is going on here. "Freddie why are you looking into private schools?" Wow I need to think of the right thing to say here. "you know lots of great opportunities for my future and.." she cuts me off. "what did Sam do?" Freddie responds quickly "why is this about Sam? Cant I…" Oh I see this is going nowhere so I cut him off again. "You wouldn't have called me Freddie… Freddie do I need to call Carly to get it out….Sam…" He cuts me off this time forcefully I kinda liked it too. "Don't CALL SAM…" he paused for some time I was about to say something when he started again. " Do you have time I haven't talked to anyone in about a week…" Wow this is major I thought… I am going to have to wake up more get some coffee he did wake me. "Hey ok that is no problem, is this your number? Give me a few minutes to wake up more and I will call you back."

Oh Chiz I forgot of the time difference. "Oh yeah that's fine what time is it there." Maybe I should just let her go. "It's a few past midnight here" He was sweet trying not to bother me offering to talk another day. "No this will be good it sounds like you need to talk. Just give me a few minutes. Grab a coffee I call you back." Ok she wants to talk still. "bye" and with that she hung up.

I sat a few minutes thinking to myself… ok so Melanie is real… but Sam was ok letting me think that she wasn't… wait did Melanie…OH NO that means Melanie really did like me… I hope she doesn't think me looking up…..NAH

**End of chapter 4: WOW so Carly now knows but can't respond to what she found out. Did anyone see Melanie coming? What will she and Freddie talk about? Does she still like Freddie? Read and review tell me what you think of newer format. I will continue with chapter 5 shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5 I dont care anymore!

**Thank you all for continuing to read my story. Please Read and review to keep it going. I have tried to make this an interesting read and make reference to the show as much as possible. **

**We now are getting closer to the end of this story. I noticed everyone put this so let me as well. I don't own anything that's all Dan's**

**CHAPTER 5: I don't care anymore!**

Back at the Shays apartment.

Spencer is looking at the havoc in the kitchen… that he caused… he looks at Carly "Hey lets clean up kido" Carly looks at me and nods then looks over towards Sam. "OK" she responds then says Sam in a very what are you doing kind of voice. I look towards Sam and she is eating something. She is gnawing on a rib when she stops, rib half out her mouth. "What… there still good" "EWWW" Carly responds "that's gross." Sam then looks at Carly and just says she's hungry, I can't keep quiet any more "they were on fire" I say to them both. Sam looks at me "we cook with fire" I should have seen that one coming honestly.

I look at Sam and then look at Spencer both just kinda waiting for the next to say something my brother was childish sometimes, I figured I would end the argument now. "Spencer never mine let her eat…come on Sam lets go upstairs and finish talking we will help him clean in a minute" Sam looks up at me. "NO…" she grabbed her bag and was like a bullet heading towards the door. All I heard her say was "see ya for the show" and the door was closed and she was gone. Spencer had this shocked look on his face. "Who what, whoa that was fast…" he paused for a second I knew the wheels were turning. "What's going on around here Carls?"… "um isn't it obvious Spencer…. You keep lighting things on fire…" I tried to distract him from the topic I knew he was trying to get into.

I looked at her and thought really is that the best you can do to try and avoid the topic… "No Carly Shay…that's not what I mean." Her eyes change and they start to unravel in front of me. I can see the tears start to form. "What I mean sis…I may just be your brother but I am not blind…what is going on are you guys ok?" A tear falls from her face "No Spence…no nothing is right" I give her a big hug that its gonna be ok big brother hug. "Hey don't worry about it lets order pizza clean up and talk about it" I say while squeezing her cheeks.

Ring…Ring

"Hello" I answered and hear "Sorry it took so long Freddie". Wow she actually called me back I thought "it's ok … I was hoping you would call back it was nice to be able to talk to someone again." I think that shocked her because with that statement I knew that she got that I wasn't talking to anyone even Carly. "OK Freddie this isn't you… what's wrong and why haven't you spoken to anyone for a week?" She is defiantly a Puckett her tone was very demanding I knew I had to just spill because she was going to get it out anyway. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh "ok Mel, let me start by saying I have to tell you the whole thing first to help you understand without many questions. It will only make it easier for us to talk about it later. You know just to catch you up." I didn't know if she would accept this but let's see. "um kay sure Freddie I'm all ears."

I started talking and telling the story it was kind of funny, as I went on and explained everything… all of the details… sights sounds smells. It was almost like she was watching the drama live on TV really getting involved. I wondered if that was why I ended up giving so many details because as I did it was easier to tell… Mel was so easy to talk to… "And then she said lightly I never said I hate you" I cannot believe I am actually saying this. I guess it helps that she isn't here and I really don't know her. I continue with my story and I get to part where Sam kissed me "Whoa wha…wait She kissed you!" Like a script I knew that was the response I would get once I said that. "Let me finish trust me" she doesn't say another word. I continue with everything not talking to anyone my plan to leave to a different school how I decided to quit ICARLY…. I finally finish the story. "That's it as you can see I haven't really had a great week like I said I'm not even doing ICARLY anymore…"

Silence over the phone I almost thought she hung up when "WOW…" I think to myself I know right. "YOU HAVE IT BAD BENSON" I pause for a moment to think about my response but that whole mouth not cooperating thing "Wait what?" she laughs a little "I can honestly say that I am jealous of Sam." This is just driving me crazy I have to know why. "Why" I ask… and again with that laugh "If I had a guy like you Freddie, head over heels in love with me I would be EXTATIC." Huh " Wait I don't love Sam" before I could finish anything she cuts me off, Puckett's "Oh Freddie… ok think about this… with everything going on you are willing to give up EVERYTHING, Carly, the show, your school basically your life FOR HER… That really doesn't sound like an enemy to me." I couldn't respond with anything. I didn't know how to. "Let us talk more this afternoon I need to go and get some beauty rest." Ok I thought this should be ok its really late over here so I can only imagine how late it is there. "ok when should I call" I asked Mel. "Aw you're too cute don't worry I will call you later, goodnight."

I sat in my bed thinking about the conversation with Melanie… was I really backing down and giving up because I love her…? I look over at the clock and it is 12am, I put by head on the pillow feeling lighter than I have in days. It was kind of peaceful. I hadn't felt like this in days. Sleep I haven't done much of that recently and this that final thought I passed out.

I awaken to the sound of my phone ringing. "Hello" I answered really groggy. "I'm sorry did I wake you"… "S…S…Sam?" Lighthearted laughter I knew it I thought "Nope just Mel" Chizz it already the afternoon I thought. "Oh hey what time is it" I hear her mention about 545 her time wow that means… another day of school missed. "Freddie" I really should say something I don't want to be rude. "Oh yeah sorry about that just waking up" wow he didn't go to school he really wasn't joking around. "Ok well I'll get into it. I have thought about what I should say all day… even got into trouble for the 1st time for not paying attention in class…" it was kind of weird actually getting into trouble. "hey don't worry abou" she then cuts me off. "Just listen" you're not getting off that easy. He agrees and now I can say my thoughts. "My sister…Sam… can be over bearing, violent and verbally abusive." I hear him say you telling me in the background, I need his full attention. "Freddie". She let me say what I needed to last night I will let her finish "Sorry"

I have his attention, good! "I watch ICARLY every week. It's kinda like a thing we do in the theater room…Freddie I have never seen her look at anyone the way that she looks at you. You know that she can overreact sometimes… but that is SAM. And I think from everything I have heard from her about you… You Freddie get to also see the best of her unlike anyone else. The Fun loving carefree defend you till the death Sam, because she loves you, and I always thought so. You should have seen the day after our date, Freddie she was fuming. I knew something was up then." I can't believe what I am hearing from Melanie right now. "So Freddie you want some advice on what to do because I am guessing that is why you called in the first place?" I thought her advice couldn't hurt "oh…yeah" I think I need to make this clear to him… "ok…Sooner or later you've got to find something…someone to find you and save you. When you are lost in the dark and out in the cold looking for something that resembles your soul… your heart needs a home… Freddie… Sam is your home for your homeless heart." As she spoke those words I thought to all of the things we have been through and it just hits me she makes me laugh…she makes me happiest… my day always seems to finally start when I get to see Sam…OMG I love SAMATHA PUCKETT. "Wow, I should have called you sooner you have… you are" she cuts me off what is it with these Puckett's "Nah, I'm not … it's from a song but it fits… HEHE. Listen Freddie before it's too late." He cuts me off "LOUD AND CLEAR GOT IT MEL" I can't believe I'm doing this I thought Sam would kill me. "One more thing Freddie" he gives me the ok "well if Sam is still being stubborn" as she was saying that I thought I was going to get more advice "Well if she doesn't come around…you have my number don't wait so long to call next time cutie" I heard him say something and I just changed the subject. "Go figure out a way to get Sam Freddie." I think I heard what I heard but ignored it." Oh Mel one last thing. Whether or not it works don't tell Sam I called you I don't want to be beaten to death." I hear her laugh "Sure Freddie… no problem and good luck."

After the phone call I reflected for just a second…. I love Sam… and Mel…..oh Chizz did she just hit on me…? That could be weird if…OH CHIZZ How am I going to get Sam to…. I yell to my Mom "MOM…MOM" I have never seen her run that fast "Yes Freddiebear" she is looking at me with those protective eyes. "I ..I need your help… do you still have a favor owed to you by…" She looks at me with a concerned puzzled look. "You know I do, what is this all about." And with that I had that feeling again my mouth was not going to cooperate and I was going to tell her. And I already know this will not end well…. But I don't care anymore… I love her and need some help. "Mom sit down let me explain…"

**End chapter 5**

**Did you enjoy that one? Isn't Spencer a great big BRO? Did Melanie still hit on Freddie….will that cause issues in future stories…? How will Mrs. Benson react to the news Freddie is about to spill…? Will Sam listen to Freddie? You will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. **

**Did you like the use of the words from Jennete's song. I thought it actually did fit what was going on in the story. I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 The end no matter what

**This chapter ended up being very long but it was the end of this story so I didn't want to cut it. What is Freddie's plan and will it work… who is coming to help that owe Mrs. B a favor. Read on and find out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I own nothing **

**Chapter 6: The end no matter what…**

As I had sat my mother down to start telling her the story of this week and why…what caused everything to be the way that it is. I can see my mother's face changing through the story confused… happy… surprised…angry…then kind of sad. But a happy kind of sad if there even is such a thing, and before I could get her to say anything to me she stood up and a tear fell from her face. I don't know what the reaction is going to be when she talks to me… but nothing. She stood up looked at me with watery eyes and walked into her room.

GREAT with everything that is going on this week and now my mother is going to have a break down. Because her son is in love… and it's with someone who … I know she disapproves of. I let out a sigh and figure I better get to work on how I can make this right. I need to figure out a way how to get her to listen to me…20 minutes go by and her bedroom door opens up… SHE IS SMILING and… talking on the phone….?

"Ok yes….tonight. Are you sure it can be done… Great! I will send you the address, your email still the same…? Oh you have no idea what this means to me… what's the condition…" I am listening to my mom have a conversation I think it is going well… she laughs it must be going well "Yes, Yes Sure no problem let him know I will have a bottle ready. Tell him I will give him 2 that should last a while. Ok Bye." My mother then turns to me. "Freddie" she says and sits down. "Yeah mom" I respond. "Baby let me talk…You are my only son my baby Benson… but you are growing up… and a lot this week. I knew it would come but I still look at you the same way I did when I brought you home in my arms wrapped in anti itch diapers and antibacterial blankets…." She lets out a few tears… "Onto this thing…" Great here we go I think to myself "I actually don't disapprove." My eyes widen "WHAT!" I didn't mean to yell but you can understand my shock. My mom chuckled a little "Let me explain…its funny but" she paused and let out a deep breath. "Sam has made you tougher and a better person …and Freddie bear don't laugh but you are her Ying to her Yang. You two fit better than you and Carly did at least I think so. And most importantly, I can see it, she makes you happier than anyone else. And well that makes me happy"

There were a few moments of silence between us before I spoke again. "Wow mom you can see all that" she looks at me with that mother told you look "of course I see the way you look at her, you never looked at Carly like that… so what are you going to do?" I thought to myself and I still didn't have a clue yet "Did you need my help Freddiebear?" I looked at her "Mom you already have… I have to do the rest on my own."

I have no idea how this is going to go down but I don't care anymore. I don't care about any beatings or what other pain it may cause. I messed up a week ago and it's not going to happen again. No matter what she will know… no matter what it ends tonight!

1 hour to show

Carly yells out for Gibby he responds something but he is in the back working on stuff… so I decide to tell him anyway. "This show is defiantly going to be different and we may need "he runs out from the back and cuts me off " YEAH TIME FOR THE GIBSTER….Gibay" I looked at him "Well maybe Gibby we have to see… where is Sam…. Where is Freddie…. Oh Sam I am going to …" Just then Sam barges into the studio "Gonna what Shay, Momma's here….." she looked around the room "where's Fredalina?" Carly gave me that look. "NOT HERE" she responds. Ok so I need to drag the boy out of his room…. "Be right back Carls." Before I could tell Sam to stop she was out of the room.

KNOCK KNOCK… the door opens

Mrs. B opens the door. "Oh hi Mrs. Benson." She looked at me ….weird "Hello Samantha" oh great she called me by my real name I wonder if she knows. "Is Freda...Freddie home?" she's still got this weird look I can't read it. "No he is not I will tell him you came by though" I nod and run back to the studio on my way saying hi to Spencer. Hey Kiddo are you guys ready for the show tonight…?" I paused for a quick moment "uh no gotta go." Man this is getting stranger by the day around here Spencer thought.

Carly looked at me as soon as I came back into the studio "SO" she said inquiring. I didn't want to say it but I knew I had to… "NOT HOME…" She gives me that look again that it's your fault look. "Great we can't even do the skit with the 3 of us…. That's half of the show what are we going to do Sam" Sam looked at me and was going to say something when Gibby interrupted. "Guys what about Brad couldn't he at least do the camera stuff and I can take the 3rd spot in the skit if need be" for as crazy as Gibby is sometimes he makes a lot of sense. Thinking about it I respond "Sam call Brad and get him here at least he can do the camera." I looked at Sam and she is clearly upset. "Carly what about the other stuff that…" I knew what she was going to say so I just stopped her right there "Sam we will just have to live without it this show and we may have to train Brad for future shows cause Freddie may…" I looked at Carly and I responded with anger in haste. "Don't say that Carly… he would never leave you…"Carly then looked at me and shook her head. "Don't you see Sam…Freddie already did… he did it for you… just call Brad." Looking at Sam I can tell she wants to cry. "Hey Brad… we are going to need you for the show can you get here as soon as you can…. Thanks

Ring…Ring…Ring

Hello I say as she answers "Hey what's up Freddie" she sounds happy almost like she was expecting a call. "Are you going to watch tonight" there was a moment of weirdness she then responded. "I was thinking about skipping it since you weren't going to be there… are you going to do the show...?" she said very happily. "Just watch… then you will see how it goes and I wouldn't need to call you." I heard her call my name as I hung up. I didn't mean to be rude but I had lots to still do.

Wow that was very abrupt Melanie thought… oh my gosh he is going to do it on the show…so she can't run… Freddie you really are a genius. This could be interesting. "GIRLS ICARLY TONIGHT ORDER PIZZA…"

I was going over the final things to make sure everything was set; I needed everything to go right. "Ok guys you know what to do right." The 5 of them in unison answered "Yup we got it." Thank you guys so much I say while looking at my computer screen. "Anything for Mrs. B" my mom thanks them and then says to me "How is this going to work? I mean how are we sure she will be there and we can do what we need?" I stopped for a second and though…. There is one piece of the puzzle missing…. SPENCER! Mom thanks with that I call him.

"HEY FREDDIE WHAT UP" Spencer says very happy to hear from me. But I have little time and need to make sure we can do this. "Listen." He stops talking and just says ok. "Long story short, I need your help, Elevator- some guys-Studio-I love Sam-Plan- Don't tell them- Need a distraction – Got it?" I spoke in very broken terms as time was of the essence. Spencer didn't immediately respond. "Umm ok wow no wonder it's been weird around here. Ok you got it kiddo…distraction… I got it when do you need." He is in great. "During ICARLY about 15 minutes in." I hope he can pull it off. Spencer stairs into the kitchen for a minute …. OK time to get dressed

Brad grabbed the camera "Ok 3…2…1" Carly starts of off but something is wrong. "I'm Carly" that was weird it wasn't how we normally start I though "I'm"… Carly gets in front of me "She's Sam" wow we are on… "Yeah and this is" then both of us say it together "ICARLY"

Just then the door gets kicked open by…Spencer…in full Aruthor suit. He goes and stands in front of us looking at the camera posing. "Check this out" he said smugly. I looked at Carly's face and knew she was upset but I needed to do something that would be a major distraction. "GET OUT!" Carly yelled at me. Not good I thought I will have to do something she is pushing me towards the door. "I thought you needed help since Freddie isn't here." Everyone in the room shushed me I knew I hit some time killer. Brad who was behind the camera went to the computer. "Guys Blog is going crazy wanting to know what's up with Fr…" Carly trying to save the show yells at Brad to cut to the clip of a man riding a walrus. "Spencer Thank you for the help but please go we will manage right Sam…Sam" I was listening to sis but looking at Sam thinking about the plan She is distant I hope I can buy enough… the screen then goes blank and Sam comes to life. "Hey what the Chizz look at the screen" Everyone looks and the screen says something they dread

YOU HAVE BEEN HACKED HA HA HA HA

"Fix it" Carly yells. Brad is furiously doing everything he can think of even to the point of unplugging everything but nothing works. "I have unplugged everything, it…it's not from here they hacked into the server" he said with a sorry sound thinking if Freddie was here he would have been able to stop this. Sam looks back at him and says "Who can do that…" Static then is heard and the screen splits into 2. One side showing the ICARLY STUDIO the other black…"I AM GOING TO KILL WHO EVER DID THIS YOU BETTER HOPE ITS NOT NEVEL AFTER WE HELPED HIM WITH…" Sam exclaims. Just then a voice was heard. "Carly…Gib...Sam" Gibby and Carly looked at each other with a weird look thinking the same thing that sounded like Freddie. "What the Chizz Benson." Sam said sounding more hurt than angry.

Music starts to play and pictures start to flash on the black half of the screen. Freddie's voice still is coming through "Just listen this last week…I have been through a lot of chizz" Sam yells at the TV "I am going to put you through a whole lot more when I see you!" ok now she is angry Carly thought "Listen or never get ICARLY back again!" Freddie threatened. I looked at Carly as she told me to shut up. "Thank you Carls, ok the pictures everyone is watching are from the years on ICARLY. Look at them the beatings, cut downs, pranks that were pulled on me…now look at these" he stayed silent for a few moments and I just watched the pictures he begins to speak again "These pictures show care and compassion, helpfulness and laughter…the same people are involved in every one of those photos. For those watching at home, Last week at our schools lock in working on my project things for me….well have changed forever. And this will be my last appearance on the show." "OH my gosh we just got ten thousand postings in 1 minute on the ICARLY BLOG" Brad says interrupting what is happening but either Freddie can't hear or he just choose to ignore and continue "Let me explain… through all of this change I have been doing a lot of…staying away from the ICARLY crew, not really talking to anyone…just reflecting over the events that have taken place this last week and it made me realize that I cannot do it anymore" Spencer starts moving to the door to lock it, he didn't know why but it seems like a queue that this could cause her to run and the door locked would prevent that. No one noticed me do that they were still very much into what was being said by Freddie. "That is because …well I am not happy anymore. Fans this is not because of Carly… she is like my sister… her and Spencer are the best and I love them. But the only reason I am not happy is because I have fallen in love…." Sam's eyes change and Carly looks at me with some tears forming in her eyes. It looks like he wanted to say more but got tongue tied "And because of that I cannot do the show anymore….. I guess you win…." With that the split screen goes blank….Brad yells out "Guys 175 thousand posts! Hey we are back"

I stopped looking at Spencer and then turned to Sam. "Sam" I say softly. She starts to run to the door but it is locked she then turns to the elevator just trying to get out she hits the button for it to come. She is acting so impatient. "Why is the music still playing I thought you said we were back Brad?" Sam said anxiously. Brad replied simply with "we are back I don't know why" Just then the elevator opened and Sam turned but then let out a gasp. I looked at here and thought singing?

"Yeah Yeah …. Can this be true? Tell me can this be real... How can I put into words what I feel? My live was complete I thought I was whole. Why does it feel like I'm losing control? I never thought that love could feel like this… and then you changed my world with Just one kiss… How can this be" the group splits and Freddie walks out from behind them "That right here with me there's an angel? It's a miracle" they stopped singing but continue to hum the tune.

Freddie looks up and looks into Sam's eyes "Sam I am sorry I couldn't say anything that night. I was shocked and I didn't know what to do or say… your mad about it and I get that. But I know you" Sam turns away from Freddie. Freddie lets out a sigh but he still seems determined to finish what he has to say. "Ok you know what I don't care the beating or name calling this will cause" he grabs Sam by the shoulders and turns her "I should have said this that night." Sam looks at him "What Fre…." She was interrupted with a kiss

I put my arms around her waist… she resists at first then slowly lifted her arms and placed them around my neck. As I continue to kiss her she finally starts to kiss back and as she did it seems like the room becomes empty. That it is just her and I in the room and that moment is ours. We continued to kiss passionately I thought to the words of the song the guys had picked to help the situation I really never thought love could feel like this. I Knew that everyone was still in the room but I didn't care… we finally stopped and the room remained silent.

"Ouch, what was that for, Ouch" Sam just punched my arm and then my chest. "1st one is for being a Nub and not saying anything a week ago" Sam says "Ok I deserved that one…the second?" I say wondering what it will be for "Being a nerd and doing all of this… you really had me going thinking that you were not coming back… and how did you get N-Sync….and."Sam was interrupted by the guys. "Well we can take that one; we owe Mrs. Benson a lot." Justin chimed in "yeah there was a concert back in 2000 the quick version of it goes girls everywhere, mauling, hospital hair ripped out…hey Freddie you got that shampoo for all of us" Before Freddie could respond Sam punched his chest again "OUCH and that one?" Freddie actually looked hurt on that one but it was unexpected. "That one is for not letting me finish. If you think that this stunt changes anything… your still an annoying Galaxy Wars Nub who I want to beat up…" Oh great I thought all this and nothing. "But you're MY annoying Galaxy Wars Nub who I want to beat up"

Everyone is smiling in the Room "Guys wow 750 thousand posts tonight so far" Brad Exclaims. I think to myself he doesn't realize what is going on right now this is way too important he needs to shut up… "SHHH not now" Carly said scolding Brad. Freddie looking into Sam's eyes "So what does" Sam cuts him off. "Really….Really you are going to make…." With that Freddie smiled and plainly says. "I love you too Samantha Puckett." She looks at me and kisses me again….these are getting better "I love you to Freddie and…" she punched me again this is getting painful. " Don't ever call me Samantha" Brad once again "Guys" this kid doesn't get it "So Sam would you like to go to dinner with me?" I look at Sam and see an expression I have never seen before. "ABSOLUTLY… so how do you think people are going to take it" I give her a look of who cares. "Does it really matter?" "GUYS!" Brad says shouting. Everyone in the room finally gives him some attention " there is over 2 million blog posts on ICARLY website I guess your little show tonight was a hit!" the three of us look at each other " Oh WOW2 million how many are because of Sam and Freddie?" Carly screeched. Freddie moved brad out of the way "wow no way" Sam looked at him and moved towards him leaning on his back to see over him "wow what don't keep momma waiting…" Freddie smirked "Never again …I've always been a momma's boy right." Sam smiled almost to say that's right it was kind of cute. "Sweet chizz 3 million and still climbing there is a lot asking how did we pull off Nsync but mostly about us. Carly looks into the camera that Is still sitting on the table "Well that does it for us hope you enjoyed this rather weird show tonight. I'm Carly" She runs to the camera " I'm Sam" and waives at me to come over she then grabs the camera and points it at me. "I'm Freddie?" she turns it back to her "My Nub" "and this was ICARLY" said by all.

RANDOM DANCING

everyone dancing but Sam and Freddie embrace and kiss one last time.

**I hope you all enjoyed the show…lol I had fun writing. I know the use of the boyband may have been lame but I wanted to use the song because of the words "change my world with just one kiss" especially. I think it worked out ok. I thought of continuing the story with some fun stuff about blog posts so maybe watch for that. I am also going to start doing another story with this set up but in the future kind of a continuation of sorts… we still need to see what happens to them in the future and there is still Melanie... but I don't really know. But it is time to write some other things too besides ICARLY. I will return because I really do enjoy the show. Leave me some feedback if you guys really want another story soon I will start sooner. Thank you all for reading**


End file.
